


Exceptions

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Shyness, Teasing, Tickling, Trans Jared Kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Jared isn’t affectionate, or easily embarrassed. Except when it comes to his boyfriends





	Exceptions

Jared wasn’t easily flustered. He had mastered the ability of indifference a long time ago, and he learned to control his reactions to other people’s words, even when he was embarrassed. He didn’t stutter or stumble over his words, and he certainly didn’t blush.

Well, it seemed that everything had an exception.

Connor and Evan were his exception.

Normal things that normally would never get a rise out of Jared sent his cheeks ablaze with color, or sassy remarks falling dead on the tip of his tongue. And the two of them seemed to relish in the fact.

Jared couldn’t even pretend he didn’t love it.

“How was your day, handsome?” Connor asked, sitting down beside him on the bed, arm wrapping around his waist.

The term of endearment, despite being used constantly, made Jared’s cheeks go a bit pink. He kept his eyes firmly on his Twitter feed though. “Fine. How was yours?”

“Fine,” Connor replied, resting his head against Jared’s shoulder.

Evan was watching them with an amused smile, before he made his way to Jared’s other side.

Jared couldn’t help but lean into their warmth, a smile threatening it’s way onto his face. It didn’t take long until the two had dragged his eyes away from his phone, and they were lying on their backs.

Silence was comfortable, but wouldn’t last long.

Connor’s long fingers were playing with the hem of Jared’s hoodie, before slipping beneath it, cold against warm and making Jared twitch. Evan didn’t acknowledge it, and just kept running his hands through Jared’s hair.

He knew what was coming. He didn’t want to stop it, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t dying from anticipation.

“Your hands are freezing,” he said softly.

“Warm them up then,” Connor replied, sliding his hands higher, making Jared squirm and bite his lip. There was a spot on his ribs, just below his binder, and it never failed to send Jared into a fit of giggles. And Connor was headed there, fingers poking and prodding as they went before they reached the spot, and the giggling started instantly.

Evan was eyeing them fondly. “Connor, can’t you let him relax for once?”

“Oh, would you rather I go after you?”

“No, nope, that’s fine, continue!”  
“Traitor!” Jared cried. “Help me!”

“If you insist,” Evan replied, but Jared should have known he didn’t mean it. A second pair of hands were on his body, scribbling on his stomach and sides.

“Not what I meant! I hahate you both!”

“Love you too,” Connor teased.

That teasing tone of voice alone could have melted Jared to mush, but the combination of twenty fingers on all his worst spots had him at a loss for sassy comebacks, protests, or even fighting back. He was having too much fun, though he wouldn’t admit it if you paid him.

Fingers wiggled under his arms, danced down his sides, poked at his ribs, and squeezed at his hips, keeping him laughing no matter where they went.

Evan and Connor were having way too much fun dissolving him to a giggly mess.

It was exactly what Jared needed after a long day. It was an odd way of showing their affection, but it was all of their favorite ways.

They eventually backed off when Jared’s hysterical, snorting laughter started to go silent, deciding he’d had enough. They didn’t move away, cuddling him close from either side, their touches firm enough not to tickle, but still there, and he caught his breath gratefully, making zero attempt to escape their grasps.

“You guys are awful,” he said, though he was snuggling up to them in a way that suggested otherwise.

“You loved it,” Connor said.

“And you love us,” Evan added.

“I won’t confirm or deny the first part, but I guess I do love you dorks.”

Jared didn’t mind that those aforementioned dorks were the exceptions to his rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
